guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Magnetic Manipulation
Magnetic Manipulation or Magnetokinesis Is the ability to create and manipulate magnetic fields and control hard solid metal-like objects. Stems from Photokinesis Capability: One can effortlessly levitate, attract, bend, and warp ferrous objects, generate a revolving vortex, generate magnetic fields, or intensify or weaken fields. The user can increase, decrease or redirect the flow of magnetic energy. With little concentration, the user could move/manipulate magnetic metals (even using the power to attract/repel them). One with this ability could even reverse the polarity of magnetic fields, or deactivate magnetism in normally-magnetic metals. Variations: *“''Disassembly''”: to make nodes lose cohesion. *''"Metallic Bonding''": Power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. Blends metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air (HoM). *''"Geo-magnetic Link''": Tied to Earth's EM Field. As this field is effected, so is the user. Users instinctively know all that happens to this field, and with the ability, is granted an odd sort of immortality. Earth lends strength by simple matter of existence. Users may draw from this power unconsciously. *''Electromaagnectic Sigh'': By concentrating, users perceive the world around through patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. Can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. *''Magnetic Force-Fields'': Protects user or subjects through magnetic force field that can quickly expand to protect mass regions. The technique may withstand effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space. *''Magnetic Flight'': Capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. Several means by which he achieves flight are presented; one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, acheiving self propelling. By using magnetic powers, can virtually travel at trans-light speeds; however, in order to travel in space, user also requires own force field to breathe. *''Organic Iron Manipulation'': Can control the traces of iron within organic matter, further allows the user to have full control over an opponent's body. Can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. Can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. Able to use magnetic abilities to extract the metal alloids bond to target's biomolecular skeletal structure. Techniques: Magnetic Field Manipulation: Power to channel and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. An all practical purpose source that is limitless. Andvanced users can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Users a honed with the ability to harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Users a granted ability to blanket an entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, users can use magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. Can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through this powers. It is unclear, however, whether users must draw magnetic force from outside of self (if so, then the user can do so over vast distances), or whether users generate magnetic force from within one's self. Nor is it clear whether the power is psionic or purely physiological in nature. Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Ability to project or manipulate any form of energy that is related to the electromagnetic spectrum. Can fire and absorb bolts of electricity and magnetic force, reverse lasers and other forms of radiation or energy, create enough intense heat as infrared radiation to level a city, manipulate gravity, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays and x-rays -- allowing to project any of these. Capacity to produce a wormhole, and to safely teleport one's self and others by means of the wormhole. Category:Cerebral Powers